


We Belong Together

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Because of a phone message Dean and Benny admit their feelings.





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** We Belong Together  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 419  
>  **Summary:** Because of a phone message Dean and Benny admit their feelings.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5185762.html) Day 27 at nekid_spike

With squealing tires Dean brought the car came to a sudden stop in front of Benny’s cabin before he quickly climbed out and rushed up the steps. “You can’t leave those kinds of messages on my phone.” 

There was no guile in Benny’s eyes as he whispered, “Why not? It’s the truth. Unless you...?” He left the question unspoken and hanging between them.

Dean didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Benny to start to think that he didn’t feel the same way the vampire did. There was no way he would ever want to hurt Benny that way. He had fucked up a lot of things in his life but he wasn’t about to let his relationship with Benny be one of them.

“That’s not it at all.” Dean stepped closer, his body inches from the vampire. “I feel the same way you do, more than you could ever know but if anyone else had heard....” He couldn’t stop the shudder from racking his body at the thought of some other hunter realizing what Benny was and... _Damn it! That just couldn’t happen. Benny was going to have to be more careful._

Benny closed the distance between them. “Say it.” At the look of confusion on Dean’s face he added, “How do you feel, Dean? About me. I mean I know how you feel when you’re beneath me, when I’m inside you and you’re calling my name but I need to hear how you really feel about me.”

His mouth opened and closed. Even with Benny he hated chick flick moments but if the words were what his vampire needed to hear... “I want you, Benny. This, what’s between us is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Dean took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind. “I’m in love with you.”

“It’s about damn time.” Benny growled as he slid his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him tight until it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. “From the moment we met I knew we belonged together. I fell in love with you in Purgatory and I haven’t stopped. I won’t ever stop loving you and I don't care who knows it.” 

Dean cupped Benny’s face in his hands, leaned in and traced the vampire’s bottom lip with his tongue before grazing it with his teeth. As a deep growl echoed around them a huge smile curved Dean’s lips just before Benny claimed his mouth in possessive kiss.


End file.
